The Blue Rose's Song
by SCGirls
Summary: This story has been re-written into third person. Amu and her band, Bad Harmony, have officially won The X-Factor. Their dream has come true on being a new, official band...though one problem appears. They work with the one person who Amu thinks should just drop dead. Ikuto. (Note: I do not own anything that is used in this story except my own idea.)
1. What Did We Just Do

It was the ending of Ikuto Tsukiyomi's concert final concert of the year and he had just finished singing his last song of the night. Even with the plugs in his ears to protect his hearing from the instruments, he could hear all his fans cheering and screaming for an encore. "I'm sorry guys, but tonight I cannot give you an encore. Though it shall not be without a cause! Thank you all for coming out tonight and I love all of you! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!" With the last of Ikuto's words, the fans screamed and cheered as we walked off stage.

The blue haired teenager turned off his microphone and sighed as he walked into his tour bus. "Hello Tsukiyomi-sama. Are you ready for tomorrow?" His manager, Yuu Nikaidou asked him. The tall orange/brown haired man stood there, waiting for an answer. Satisfied that he got a nod out of the teenager, he started to talk again. "Good, you won't be needed until about 10:00 central time. Get some rest."

It was a late night and three girls were still up, watching the TV. Two blonde haired girls sat next to each other while the pink haired girl stood up. "Girls, guess what time it is." She spoke as the two blondes looked at each other in confusion. "Ice cream time! Duh!"

"Amu-chan," the smaller blonde said as she moved some of her bangs out of her golden-yellow eyes. "We have to participate in The X-Factor tomorrow. We can't stay up all night. Even our bass player is already asleep."

"Rima does have a point, Amu-chan. We need to rest up and practice that morning for it. It's pretty important if we want our dream to come true." The taller blonde said as she messed with her pigtails and stared at the pink haired girl with her purple eyes.

Sighing, she knew she was defeated. "Alright girls, alright. Let's go to bed before it gets too late."

The girls sat down in the main room, though this time they had a brown haired girl with them, holding a case. The blonde known as Utau was holding a case like the other girl's and the other two were just sitting there empty handed. Smiling at each other, they started singing quietly.

Soon, a reporter came and sat down next to them and started talking to the camera he was with. "Hello there, we are sitting here with a group of girls! Girls,"-he looked over at the group of girls who looked back at him-"welcome to the X-Factor. Who might you guys be?"

The brown haired girl spoke up instantly, "Yuiki Yaya here. This is Hoshina Utau,"-she said pointing to the blonde haired girl with pig tails-"Mashiro Rima,"-she said pointing to the other blonde haired girl-"and Hinamori Amu."

"Oh really? Might we get a chance to hear you guys sing for us now?"

Yaya shook her head. "Not yet you guys can't. You guys will have to hear us when we play soon!" The girl said as she started giggling. Amu's face went pale but she smiled. "Speaking of, we should get dressed girls!" With that, the girls, with their cases, walked to the bathroom.

The reporter looked into the camera. "Well, looks like we will see them again soon!"

Ikuto sat down next to the judges. _Why did I agree to do this? _Sighing, he looked up at the stage where four girls stood.

The brown haired girl wore all black. Her shirt was sleeveless but it went up to her neck and hung down a little. He had long black gloves on that went from her wrist to just above her elbow. She wore block boots and black shorts with it, and to top it all off, she had a spiked belt on. Her hair was pulled back into two little pigtails. She bent down and opened her case, revealing a bass guitar. Soon she started tuning and she started talking to the others.

The small blonde one was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie on. She had long black pants and a chain hanging from them. Parts of her hair were pulled back by a small headband with a blow in the middle of it, also black. She walked over to the side of the stage and pulled a drum set out that they kept for them.

The taller blonde one had on a purple tank top and a long black shirt that turned into pants. A part of it went off her right shoulder to form a long sleeve. She wore a dark purple belt to keep her outfit in place and black heels. She also bent down and opened her case, taking out an electric guitar and started tuning.

The one that caught his eye the most was the pink haired girl. She wore a white shirt that showed off her midriff and fell off her left shoulder. The sleeve on that side was long enough to go to about her forearm. On the right side, the sleeve was short and she had on a pink glove that went a little above her elbow. She wore black short shorts that were held up by a pink belt. She even had black and white stripped stockings that went up to her thighs to match the tie loosely tied long her neck.

The judges looked at them and started talking. "Who might you four be?" The pink haired girl seemed to open her mouth, but the taller blonde soon spoke.

"I'm Utau, this is Rima, Yaya, and Amu."

"Are you guys in a band?"

"Yes, Bad Harmony."

"And what will you be singing for us today?"

"Something that we wrote, it's called Homecoming."

Being dismissed by the judges, the four walked into place, the one known as Rima sat down at her drum set, and Amu stood in front of the mic. Some notes seeming to sound like they came from a music box started playing and soon they all started to play.

(Hey Monday - Homecoming) _(Italics = Amu)_ **(Bold = Backup) **_**(Both = All)**_

_Homecoming  
I'm coming__  
__My sweet mistake__  
__Summer's over__  
__Hope it's not too late___

_I'm pacing, impatient__  
__Up in my head__  
__Taken back to the sidewalk__  
__Where we met___

_And carved out our names__  
__Do you remember that?__  
_  
_**I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**__**  
**__**Did you take off while I was gone?**__**  
**__**I missed it all  
I messed you up**__**  
**__I missed you_  
_**I'm coming home**__**  
**__**I wanna know**__**  
**__**When all the leaves begin to fall**__**  
**__**If I'm falling  
Falling apart**__  
__For you_

_Descending  
I'm spinning__  
__Lost all defense__  
__How could you __**swallow me again?**___

_I left you  
I meant to__  
__Couldn't let you in__  
__Nevermind a single word I said___

**Carve out your name****  
****Do you remember that?**__

_**I'm coming home  
I'm coming home**__**  
**__**Did you take off while I was gone?**__**  
**__**I missed it all  
I messed you up**__**  
**__I missed you__  
__**I'm coming home**__**  
**__**I wanna know**__**  
**__**When all the leaves begin to fall**__**  
**__**If I'm falling,  
Falling apart**__**  
**__  
__**You've got control of me**__  
__**Is this the end of me?**__  
_**'Cause I just can't cut up the strings**_  
__**I'm coming back for more**__**  
**__**Don't let your heart go**__  
__Please don't walk away___

_Homecoming  
I'm coming__  
__I'm coming back___

**I'm coming home**_  
__**I'm coming home**__**  
**__**Did you take off while I was gone?**__**  
**__**I missed it all  
I messed you up**__**  
**__I missed you__  
__**I'm coming home**__**  
**__**I wanna know**__**  
**__**When all the leaves begin to fall**__**  
**__**If I'm falling  
Falling apart**__**  
**__  
__I'm coming home  
_**I'm coming home****  
**_**Did you take off while I was gone?**__**  
**__**I missed it all  
I messed you up**__  
__I missed you__  
__**I'm coming home**__**  
**__**I wanna know**__**  
**__**When all the leaves begin to fall**__**  
**__**If I'm falling  
Falling apart**__  
For you_

The girls stood there in silence as the crowd clapped and cheered. Amu looked to her friends as they put down their instruments-or in Rima's case, drumsticks-and walked to her.

One of the judges spoke out, "Who wrote this...?"

The girl with the pink hair spoke up, "I did." When he heard that his eyes grew wide.

"It's spectacular...!" The other judges, besides the pop singer, nodded.

Each judge took their turns saying yes, until they got to Ikuto. He sat there and just stared them down. "Your playing was armature, I've got to give you that...but I guess yes."

All the girls smiled and Yaya started jumping, and grabbed onto Amu, who only smiled.

The girls quickly packed up their instruments and ran off stage giggling. The reporter quickly caught up with the girls. "So how did you do? That was amazing!"

"We did it! Four yes's!" Yaya screamed as Amu just laughed. "So what happens now that we won the X-Factor?"

"Oh, well you get to open for Ikuto's next concert! Congrats!" The reporter said as he looked back at the camera. "Well here you go folks, the winners of this year's X-Factor!"


	2. Pancakes and a Cafe

Amu Hinamori woke up that morning and sat up, yawning. She could smell pancakes in the kitchen and smiled. Looking around, she could see the sleeping bags that were now empty. Her band must still be here. Jumping out of bed she walked downstairs. She looked at all of her friends and laughed because they were stuffing their faces with her mothers' pancakes.

"Nii-san!" Her little sister, Ami, shouted as she jumped onto Amu. "You did great!"

"That's Ami. The band and I now have to sing for Ikuto's concerts."

"Really?! I love Ikuto! He's so good at singing!" That caused Amu to giggled and roll her eyes. "What's his next concert sissy?"

"It's tomorrow night, Ami. What song are we going to do, Amu?" Utau spoke up, wiping her mouth from the syrup. "Not to mention we said we'd do a show tonight for our cafe. We already have the song for the cafe, but we need to know what we're gonna sing for the concert."

"Well Utau, we'll figure that out later." Amu stated as she sat down next to them and started to eat her pancakes. "What time do we need to be at the cafe today?"

"About 6pm."

"Well that's a couple of hours away, so we should be fine honestly."

"Not so fast Super Star." One of the older women said as she put more pancakes onto the taller blonde's plate. "Remember you guys have to clean up before you do anything. And that goes for _all_ of you." She said, indicating to the rest of the band.

Amu smiled and looked at the small cafe crowed. They were a little early and the crowed was waiting. The band started tuning their instruments and soon the band started playing.

(Butterfly - ) _(Italic = Amu)_ **(Bold = Back up singing) **_**(Both = All)**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__Where's my samurai?_

_I've been searching for a man  
__All across Japan  
_**Just to find 2 sama-samurai  
**_Someone who is strong  
__But still a little shy  
__**Yes I need I need my samurai**_

_**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky**_

_**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky  
**_

_I've been searching in the woods  
__And high upon the hills  
_**Just do find 2 sama-samurai**_**  
**__Someone who won't regret  
__To keep me in his net  
__**Yes I need  
**__**I need my samurai**_

_****__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky**_Ay

_****__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky**_Ay, iyaiyai

_**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__Where's my samurai?  
__**Ay**__**, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__Where's my samurai?_

_****__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky**_  


_****__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky**_

_****__****__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky**_

_****__****__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky**_  


_**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__Where's my samurai?  
__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__**Ay, iyaiyai  
**__Where's my samurai?_

_****__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**Ay  
**__**I'm your little butterfly  
**__**Green black and blue make the **__colors in the sky_

Smiling, they put away their instruments and gave everyone a goodnight. Walking out of the cafe they walked to a clothing store. They were looking for part of the outfit for the song. These girls have always thought that the song you have to sing should go with the clothes you will be wearing, because sometimes that helps make the song. It's a trick that most singers use when on stage. Looking down at the small bundle they had only consisting of about three or four items, the quickly bought them and walked back to Amu's house, getting ready for a practice run of the song-which Amu told them before they bought the items-and go to bed because they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.


	3. A Concert and a Statement

It was the next morning when all the girls woke up. Each girl did their morning routine which included yawning, stretching, yawning again, going to the restroom, a quick brush of their hair, putting it up in a messy bun, and going down to eat breakfast. Yes, each girl did that, in that order. That made it extremely difficult when they had sleepovers for obvious reasons.

After what felt like an hour of arguing on who'd use to restroom first, the mess Rima's hair was to put into a bun, and who'd get the first plate of breakfast, everything was calm again. Amu's mom turned on the television as the news came up. None of the girls paid much attention to it until they heard two words. _Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi's concert is tonight. I heard that his concert is being opened by the winners of the X-Factor, Bad Harmony. Though, none of the band member's names have been open to the public, we have been told that they are round Ikuto Tsukiyomi's age. Later on tonight, we shall have footage of the concert live and hopefully have an interview with this new band, and Tsukiyomi's thoughts on them."_

The girls all looked at each other. It took them a while to process what they just heard. Interview? Live footage? Then all at once, the girls screamed in unison. "We have to get ready now! Practice!" With that, they left the mother there looking stupid and confused as they ran up into the basement and grabbed their instruments and started to play.

***~OoOoOoO~***

Ikuto looked at his manager and the rest of his band as they practiced one more time before their concert in several hours. He was so tired and just wanted to close his eyes and rest at least for a little while before the concert, maybe a cat nap would help. He didn't want to full on sleep because it would take quite a while for him to wake up and who knows if he'd wake up in time for the concert?

"Alright boys, we're done until the concert." Nikaidou told them though the speakers. Hearing those words, each of the boys stopped playing and stretched. Each of them seemed tired and just wanted to rest, and they would each do that. Each of the boys put down their instruments and walked into their own little rooms-which they only used before concerts-and slept.

***~OoOoOoO~***

Amu looked at the stage with wide eyes. She was nervous. The only reason they ended up on The X-Factor was because her friends wouldn't shut up until she agreed to join them, only later to find out that they were going to make her do it either way. She turned away from the stage and took a deep breath. _Calm down Amu-chan. Calm down._

The girl started walking toward the dressing room where they were staying and looked at her friends. They all seemed calm and at least somewhat collected. Each girl was wearing the school uniform because they figured no one would pay attention to them. Rima looked over at her friend and looked at her friend, confused. Standing up, Rima walked over to Amu and tightened her tie just a little, but she still kept it pretty loose.

"Amu-chan, don't be nervous. You'll be fine. We know what we're singing." Rima said as she looked up at her friend, smiling a little. "You'll be great." Amu smiled down at her friend and patted her head like you would a pet.

"Girls, you're on in five minutes." A husky voice said as if he was bored. The girls looked up and saw the popstar himself, Ikuto. Quickly, each girl walked out of the room one at a time. It wasn't until Amu was headed out he stood in the way, blocking her exit. "I don't know how you and your little friends are going to do tonight, but you _better _make it good. You're opening for _me." _

"Ha! You think we care if we're opening for your stupid ass? Reality check, Mr. Popstar, we _don't care about you or your music. _Not every girl does." With that, Amu held her chin up higher and walked past him, making sure to bump his shoulder while making her own exit.

Each girl walked on stage and to their instruments. Amu, on the other hand, stayed behind and grabbed a guitar. She looked at her friends and nodded. Getting the hint, the girls started playing the opening. Amu didn't show herself until it was almost time to sing.

**(Darling Parade - Messing With Me) **_(Italics = Amu) _**(Bold = Backup) **_**(Both = All)**_

_Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow  
__**But you could choke to death on your pride**__  
Did you think you might be the reason?  
__**Can you go to bed with your lies?**_

_You should know that you're fighting for nothing  
When deep down you're just looking for something  
_**You keep giving up the third degree**_**  
But you don t stand a chance if you re messing with me  
All this time you've been giving the run around  
Spreading it around**__  
It s running you out of town  
__**You keep giving up the third degree  
Well you don t stand a chance if you're messing with me**_

_You're playing king in your ivory tower  
__**It doesn't matter what happens to us  
Well if this is your best then you've got what you wanted  
You can take what s left and have fun by yourself**_

_You should know that you're fighting for nothing  
When deep down you're just looking for something  
_**You keep giving up the third degree**_**  
But you don t stand a chance if you re messing with me  
All this time you've been giving the run around  
Spreading it around**__  
It s running you out of town  
__**You keep giving up the third degree  
Well you don t stand a chance if you're messing with me**_

_So long  
Just so long  
To everyone that you've wronged  
'Cause it's not gonna work  
No it never works on me  
Or on anyone_

_You should know  
You're fighting for nothing  
When deep down you know you're looking for something  
_**You keep giving up the third degree**_**  
But you don t stand a chance if you re messing with me  
All this time you've been giving the run around  
Spreading it around**__  
It s running you out of town  
__**You keep giving up the third degree  
Well you don t stand a chance if you're **__messing with me_

The crowd cheered as Amu sang the last verse and they walked off stage. Amu put her guitar back with the others and soon she spotted the famous blue haired guy himself. Like usual, he looked bored, but there was something in his eyes. Amu couldn't place what it was, so she just ignored it and followed her friends to the dressing room.

***~OoOoOoO~***

It was the end of the concert and the girls smiled at each other and continued to sing the song they sang on stage. Ikuto stared at them as he watched the four girls sing it Acapella and thought to himself. He was brought back to reality when he saw Amu shake her head.

"I hope what I heard on the news doesn't happen. I don't want to be interviewed. Kids at school will see this." As she spoke, her friend's eyes widened in horror. "They won't leave me alone as it is, 'Cool & Spicy Amu-chan!' Kami-sama I can even hear them now." the pink haired girl mimicked the kids at her school it seemed like.

Ikuto knocked on the wall, causing some of them to jump. "You do realize you can leave now, right? We don't really have a need for you any-"

"Ah hello girls!" Ikuto stiffened a little as he recognized the voice. _Nikaidou._"You were lovely out there!" He exclaimed pushing up his glasses.

"Not so fast there, Nikaidou." A smooth voice said. It didn't come from a male. Ikuto and the girls stared at the figure in the doorway. It was a lovely women with glasses and had red/brown hair that naturally curled when it reached her shoulders.

"Yukari Sanjou? W-What are you doing here?"

"Why, the same as you. I want the girls."


	4. An Interview and a Mission

The girls looked at both of them with confused faces, while Ikuto just looked at them with some shock on his face. _Does Nikaidou _really_ want the girls? _

"Well I'm sorry, Sanjou-san. I believe I have the girls." That did it. Nikaidou opened his big mouth. Soon it was an all-out cat fight of sorts between the two adults. The teenagers just stood there and looked at each other, confused. The adults seemed to forget that they were even there. Finally, it was Rima who spoke.

"What does she mean by she wants us?" Yet neither of the adults seemed to notice the small blonde girl asking them a question. All the girls looked at Ikuto with pleading eyes, clearly confused by the situation.

The blue haired boy sighed. "She means she wants to be your manager. You know, with planning shows and recording your music. Though, I must admit, she could have said that a better way." He pointed out as if it was obvious even to a complete idiot. The girls just looked at him and nodded, indicating that they understood as the two continued to argue.

"Quiet both of you!" Amu shouted at them, causing everyone to jump except Ikuto, who just flinched a little. "You two are like children! Look, the band shall _not _accept either of your offers at this time." The two adults gasped, including the band. Ikuto just gave her an amused stare. "I am sorry we have to decline at this point in time, but we need to discuss our options first. _All _our options. Now if you excuse us, we must go. You should have our contact information by now and just contact us if you wish to stop being so childish and working something out on who has us."

Amu stood up along with her band members and walked past the two adults and a certain blue haired teenager. When they were out of the room, Amu sighed and looked at her friends and smiled. Utau couldn't help but laugh a little at what they just went though and that caused the rest of them to giggle. "What's up with those two? I guess trying to get a new band or singer can be pretty competitive?"

"Hello girls! May we have a word with you?" A news reporter said as he held a microphone up to them. Amu nodded. "So, how did you feel singing on stage?"

"Actually, it felt quite right. We've always dreamed of singing on a stage for hundreds of people. It was like a dream come true!" Amu stated happily.

"As we could see from on stage, each of you sings, but if I may ask, why are you the lead singer?"

"Well that's actually a good question." Amu looked over at her friends and they just shrugged. "We actually don't know. It's just been that way since we created the band."

"OK, we are all dying to know this. Who wrote the song?"

"Well funny story about that one. It's actually something I went through at one point."

"Will you, if you don't mind, explain it to us? The viewers are dying to know."

"Well, it's kind of a natural situation. I was picked on as a child for a little while until people finally grew up and stopped. It wasn't until my brother and his friends playfully picked on me as well until I came up with the chorus of the song itself. I love my brother and his friends to death, so I never took their messing around to heart, but one day I messed with them back. I actually finished the song when I was in sixth grade and that's when I met these three here." Each of the girls smiled at each other and laughed a little bit at the memories. "Though I guess it includes someone who I now love to hate."

"And who might that be?"

"I'm afraid I can't release his name to the public. I'm afraid people will judge me in the wrong way if I give it out so loosely."

"I see. So what are you going to do now after this experience?"

"Well, for now we're just going to continue with our daily lives as it is. Then, when we get the chance that is, make our first CD and hopefully get a record deal." Every girl nodded in agreement as she spoke to the reporter in front of them. "If I remember correctly we almost have enough songs for it. How many do we need again?" Amu looked over at Rima with a confused face.

"The average is 10 to 12. We have about seven or so right now that we need to record." Amu nodded and looked back at the reporter.

"I see, and what is the daily life of a member in Bad Harmony?"

"Well we really can't discuss much about that topic, but what we _can _say is that it involves lots of people and alone time with the bad members. It also includes ideas and writing. Now if that's all the questions you have for us today, we have to get going." Amu and her band smiled as they dismissed themselves from the reporter.

***~OoOoOoO~***

Utau pulled into Amu's driveway and soon parked. Every girl unbuckled their seatbelts and got out with a yawn. It was late at night, and they had things to do the next morning. They walked into the house very quietly so not to wake the little sleeping girl only in the room above them and stalked up to the pink haired girl's room where they had just slept the night before. Almost without a word, the girls crawled into bed and fell asleep.

***~OoOoOoO~***

"Boys, I have a mission for you." The group of boys looked at the grown man in front of them in confusion. "Tomorrow, you are being enrolled in school. You all should know your mission just by who and what you will see." Without hesitation, the group just nodded, not knowing what they were getting into.


End file.
